


dreams

by wendywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, niallbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you dream?” </p><p>Niall looks up from where he's been bent over his guitar, a crease forming between his eyebrows. It's one of the very first expressions Zayn had seen him adopt, though he still hasn't lost the blankness in his eyes and it can be unsettling for someone not used to him.</p><p>“By that are you asking if I have aspirations that I'm trying to achieve or if I have surreal visions when I'm charging or powered down?”</p><p>Both, Zayn thinks. “The second one,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

“Do you dream?” 

Niall looks up from where he's been bent over his guitar, a crease forming between his eyebrows. It's one of the very first expressions Zayn had seen him adopt, though he still hasn't lost the blankness in his eyes and it can be unsettling for someone not used to him.

“By that are you asking if I have aspirations that I'm trying to achieve or if I have surreal visions when I'm charging or powered down?”

Both, Zayn thinks. “The second one,” he says.

"No, not really," Niall says, already bending back over his guitar. Zayn wants to push for details, but he can easily read the distress Niall is feeling through his body language. Emotions can be overwhelming in people who have experienced them for their entire lives, let alone for a complete newbie, so he lets it go and instead requests a song. 

"Which song?" Niall is sitting up once again -he always perks up a bit when it comes to music- but he's still not looking directly at Zayn.

"Musician's choice," he replies with a shrug.

After a bit of mindless strumming, Niall's fingers begin to move in a particular way and Zayn finds himself humming along to 'Birds' by Kate Nash. Niall's lips quirk up at the corners and it seems his mood has finally been lifted, but then he stops suddenly, eyes bugging out and mouth falling open. Niall sits like that for a long moment. Then he's shaking his head furiously, eyes clenched shut. 

"Niall, what's wrong?" Zayn reaches out and grips Niall by his shoulders. Niall stumbles backward off the rock he's perched on and drops his guitar. 

"I'm fine," he says while jumping back up.

"No, you're clearly not, but you certainly are becoming more human-like if you're lying about that sort of thing."

"Well, there you go," Niall says sardonically, and, for a second, Zayn forgets that there's circuits and wires at his core.

"Niall, just talk to me," Zayn pleads softly. Niall sits cross-legged in front of Zayn, with a deep crease between his brows and his eyes shifting rapidly. Not for the first time, Zayn wonders what is going on inside his head.

"I've been having visions," Niall says eventually.

"Visions? What kind of visions?" Zayn certainly wasn't expecting that. 

"Weird visions." Niall looks as lost as Zayn feels.

"Can you describe it to me?" Niall closes his eyes, but Zayn can see his eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids.

"I'm standing up on a makeshift stage with a plastic guitar strapped to my chest. My audience is small, only about four people, but they clap and cheer loudly when I'm finished. Or at least I think they do, everything is all blurry and muffled like I'm underwater, it's hard to tell. What's really striking is not what I saw but what I felt. I felt so nervous and so excited while standing up there, and I felt so empowered by the praise from just those four people. I felt like I could do anything, Zayn." Niall opens his eyes.

"You can." Zayn didn't mean to say it out-loud, but he's not going to take it back. "Do you have a dream?"

"Yes," Niall says, eyes locked on Zayn.

"What is it?"

I want to play my guitar and sing for a huge crowd of people. I want to know how that would make me feel, and I want to know it for myself, and not as something absorbed from someone else."

"We'll definitely make it happen," Zayn says with a determined nod.

Niall doesn't have a heart, but if he did it would skip just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several non-chronological vignettes about Niall and his developing emotions (particularly with Zayn).


End file.
